


The Morning After the Night Before

by setos_puppy



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed wakes up hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After the Night Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emocezi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocezi/gifts).



> This is a Christmas giftie to the wonderful emocezi. HAPPY CHRISTMAS!

Jerry turns his eyes from the TV at the sound of movement from the basement door. He sees it swing closed with a muted noise of air. He purposely weighted it so it would always swing shut and prevent curious eyes from wandering down. He stood slowly from his chair, putting down his beer and following the scent of mud; it looped toward the kitchen. Jerry made his way toward it with a careful mix of stealth and intrigue. His youngest was at the refrigerator, rummaging through it like a wounded, starving street urchin. He stank of mud, lingering humanity, blood and chlorine.

Jerry paused in the doorway, watching.

His child turned, fangs erect and snapping at the air in hunger. He was shaking violently, no doubt overwhelmed with the razor sharp sensations of his new senses. His eyes were squinted shut, twisted closed in agony. Jerry wondered if he had made it this far blind, on instinct. Edward was sniffing, boxed in, shoulders hunched, reeking of confused submission.

His poor, broken, wounded thing.

Jerry walked forward, eyes running over the way Ed reacted to his advance. If he would be feral, terrified, or apathetic. Ed waited, his head tilted toward the side, listening to the sound of Jerry's boot falls on the floor, his mouth curled in a curious, pleased acceptance. One of his hands, dirty, desperate and clawed reached outward for him, fingers stretching and curling to grasp.

This one would be beautiful and loyal. Prettily broken.

Jerry curled his arms around him, enjoying the way he almost whimpered and nuzzled into him like a terrified animal. He stroked his thumb over the top of Ed's hair, caked with dirt and rocks. Feeling the way he wheezed and shivered. He delighted in the way his children reacted when they first woke, it spoke much to the way they would be as they grew.

“You must be hungry, mm?”

There was a shuddering gasp against his chest and an eager nod. He stepped back, framing his hands around Ed's face, touching at the tense lines of muscle by his eyes, still screwed shut. He led his newest to the stairs, guiding him up with gentle touches and soft, coaxing noises.

Ed would be loyal and strong.

He took him into the bathroom, undressed him as he ran a warm, scentless bath, and eased him into the water. Turning the lights off, Jerry returned to the tub, stroking his fingers lightly over Ed's cheeks and brows until he opened his eyes. In the dim light filtering from the hallway, Jerry could see Ed's eyes were pure, glazed black. He removed his shirt and knelt over the tub, turning on the shower head, setting the spray to warm as he worked the water over Ed's hair, watching the grey clay and almost pure black dirty slip down and swirl into the water.

Ed made quiet, happy keening noises, still to fresh to verbalize. His tongue no doubt feeling awkward and heavy in his mouth. Jerry washed him, watching the way Ed tracked his every movement with curious, awed eyes and a faint, child-like smile. Jerry couldn't help but return the smile with one of his own.

“Better?”

Ed nodded, mouth moving to form words but faint, scratching noises left him instead. His throat raw. Jerry left him a minute and browsed his wide clothing selection. He pulled out a pair of pajama pants and an older, fading wifebeater. He watched with sharp, parental eyes as Ed hauled himself out of the tub and pulled himself onto the mat, shaking on weak, unstable legs. Jerry helped him dry himself before Ed dressed with a determined, scrunched face that Jerry found himself appalled at thinking cute.

“Come on, let's get you fed.”

Jerry led Ed into his white room. Ed flinched at the brightness initially but did nothing to shield his eyes or made no move to leave the room. Jerry ran his fingers over the doors before pausing at one, tapping his finger against the wood of one before swinging the door open. The scent of tacky blood, sweat and desperation plumed out into the hallway, stinking it and causing Ed's mouth to shift to that of a razor-toothed predator.

Ed walked forward, peering inside. There was a woman, attractive, about fourty, with curled auburn hair huddled in the corner. Blood streaked, brown and coagulated over the white tile and puddled on the floor by her leg. She whimpered when she saw him and curled in on herself, clawing at the wall with futility. Ed stepped inside, Jerry ran his fingers down the frame of the door, scraping his nails into the plaster and wood with excitement.

Ed fell to his knees beside her with a hard thud, fingers creeping over her arms. She sobbed and plead. He snarled weakly at her, clamping a hand over her mouth, nails biting into the delicate, thin flesh of her cheek as he yanked her head to the side and bit down at the join of neck and shoulder savagely. Her body shuddered, blood dripped down her neck in a messy pool, slicking her designer shirt and pasting it to her skin.

Ed pulled away when he had drank his fill. The little remaining blood pulsed from her neck with the struggling effort of her fading heartbeat. He looked down at her, watching as she sunk and dropped down like a broken doll. Breath wheezed from her and her fingers twitched weakly before her eyes rolled back and she fell with a hard, dead weight to the ground.

“How do you feel?”

Ed turned his head, blood caked down his chin, cheeks and throat. His mouth passive and human, curled in a lopsided, innocent smile. “Hungry.”

Jerry grinned, giving a bark of laughter. He lifted Ed, bathing his face clean with his tongue. Ed's mouth tasted fresh and thickly of her blood. Ed swooned. Jerry kicked the door to the room shut as they left it.

“You can feed more later. For now I will show you how to play.”

Ed followed his sire with mirthful black eyes into the bedroom without a second glance.


End file.
